


The First History Man

by HellenHighwater



Series: Legends Lived When The World Died [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), fury road, mad max - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This being the true accounting of the rise and reign of the first Impress of the Fury Road, Furiosa the Defiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First History Man

_This being the true accounting of the rise and reign of the first Impress of the Fury Road, Furiosa the Defiant._

The tale begins at the the death of the Warlord, Immortan Joe, who built the Citadel, and who went after Furiosa with a war party when she stole his wives. He called down war parties from the Bullet Farm and from Gasstown, led by the People Eater and the Bullet Farmer, and they together went after the rogue Imperator. Furiosa had with her Immortan Joe's five wives: Angharad the Splendid, Toast the Knowing, Cheedo the Fragile, Capable, and the Dag. Swayed to her cause was Nux, a WarBoy thrice called to Valhalla, and Mad Max, a feral full-life who cut a swath historic through three war parties before he ghosted. Splendid Angharad died with Immoran Joe's son unborn in her womb along the way, and her loss drove the Warlord to vexation like no one had ever seen, and he determined that Furiosa must die for his loss.

It is said that along the way Mad Max set out on foot to face the Bullet Farmer and his [Peacemaker](http://vehicleshowcase.madmaxmovie.com/images/gallery/car4.png), and that with nothing but a blade and the blessing of V8, he sent the whole crew of them to their deaths. The wives never said quite how he did it, and the tale is told differently each time, but all agree it was Max who killed them, and came back to the War-Rig with their blood on him. Furiosa and her riders fled fast and far from Immortan Joe's fury, and sent three score WarBoys to Valhalla before they made it safely to the edge of the Plains of Silence, where they found the last of the Many Mothers.

The Dag once said that it was Mad Max who turned them back towards the Citadel instead of across those great salt flats, but no one can say for sure what changed their minds. All that is known for sure is that Furiosa turned to face Immortan Joe in the [War-Rig,](http://vehicleshowcase.madmaxmovie.com/images/gallery/car16.png) and blazed back down the Fury Road like Valhalla waited at it's end. She drove straight into the teeth of the three war parties, her flanks guarded by the Many Mothers, who died in glory, and whose spirits rest in the cradle of the deep still earth. Mad Max fought for her also, and in his fight battled the People Eater, who died mediocre as a shield for Mad Max.

Furiosa, grevious wounded, made her way aboard Immortan Joe's [Gigahorse](http://vehicleshowcase.madmaxmovie.com/images/gallery/car3.png). The wives who yet lived followed her, and Nux the thrice-called WarBoy drove the War-Rig in her wake. She came to Immortan Joe and caught his mask in her iron hand, and ripped it from him with the axle of his own car. So the Warlord died by the gears and engines of the Gigahorse, and it was Furiosa who fed him to it. Toast the Knowing drove the Gigahorse then, because Furiosa was bleeding out. On the War-Rig, Mad Max fought Immortan Joe's giant son, Rictus Erectus, and made his way to the Gigahorse while thrice-called Nux drove. As they came to the pass, the war parties were closing in behind them. Nux the thrice-called was called a fourth time, and he took the War-Rig and crashed it into the stone arch of the pass, trapping the war party. He was witnessed by Capable, and he rides the War-Rig eternal on the the roads of Valhalla, shiny and chrome, and his way is made clear by Rictus Erectus and the Doof Warrior, who he brought down with him in a blaze of glory.

When Furiosa returned to the Citadel with the Warlord dead upon the hood of the Gigahorse, the people rejoiced, and the Mothers opened the floodgates as she was lifted up. Mad Max, who had driven them down the Fury Road to the Citadel, vanished then. The wives wanted to search for him, but Furiosa stopped them. No one knows where he went, and though there are many tales of him appearing out of the desert when he was needed, no one knows if any of them are true. And though she never saw him again, Furiosa kept his memory in the way of her people, and planted for him a tree of remembrance, which grows still in the center of the Citadel, at the begining of the Fury Road.

Furiosa and the wives took the Citadel without opposition, and sent out parties to Gasstown and the Bullet Farm. When they heard that Immortan Joe, the People Eater and the Bullet Farmer were all dead, Gasstown and the Bullet Farm swore their pledges to Furiosa. The wives crowned her Impress of the Fury Road, and she gave them the title of the Mothers of Water, and they advised her all her life, and ruled in her absence.

The water from the Citadel was used to grow more plants, and soon the whole of the place was green. Relations with Gasstown and the Bullet Farm were peaceful under Furiosa's rule, and the people never thirsted or hungered. The Women of Water were kind and just, and V8 blessed them with good fortune.

Furiosa herself never quite settled at the Citadel. Perhaps she'd driven the Fury Road for too long, because she always ventured out to the borders of her land, battling other clans and states, expanding her rule. The WarBoys followed her devoutly, and under her leadership they rode farther and more gloriously than ever before. They quested not for guzzoline or for bullets but for honor, redemption, and hope. Furiosa's expeditions expanded her rule beyond the mountains. More roads were made, and peace was held within them.

Four years after the death of Immortan Joe, Toast the Knowing gave birth to a full-life daughter. The Dag had been pregnant with the Warlord's son, but the babe was stillborn and warped. Toast named her child Empala, and the Women of Water raised her together. When the girl was of age Furiosa declared her her successor. The Dag never had another child, and Capable never had any, but Toast the knowing had five more, three girls and two boys, and Cheedo the Fragile gave birth to twin boys. Furiosa herself never had babies. She preferred to roam the roads with her WarBoys, looking for answers. Empala ruled after Furiosa, and her rule was three times as large. Her borders extended as far as any map, and when Nuva, the Third Impress was crowned, there had been peace for 10,000 days.

After twenty years as Impress, Furiosa took her War-Rig and drove east. She left behind the Citadel, which had become a thriving city, and the twenty towns with roads between them that she had made. She left behind fields of green crops, tended by the Dag and her workers, and aquaducts Capable had built. She drove beyond the mountain pass where Immortan Joe, Rictus Erectus, the Doof Warrior and Nux the Chrome had died. She drove to the end of the Fury Road, and beyond the outpost there. The last anyone saw of Furiosa the Defiant, First Impress of the Fury Road, was her War-Rig vanishing beyond the horizon of the Plains of Silence. No one knows why she went, but some believe that she made it to the other side of the salt flats, and perhaps even beyond that. Three hundred days after Furiosa left, the Dag drove to the end of the Fury Road at the edge of the Plains. She planted a tree of remembrance there, for Furiosa.

So it was that Furiosa marked one end of the Fury Road, and Mad Max marked the other; and between the two was the road that began the regrowth of the world.

 

 

_**Traveling Song of Furiosa's WarBoys** _

> _We drink our fill of water_
> 
> _and thirst, still, for something deeper_
> 
> _Gather, WarBoys, wheels and steel_
> 
> _and turn to chase the wind_
> 
> _Where must we go,_  
> 

> _we who wander this wasteland_

>   _in search of our better selves?_  
> 

> _What must we do,_

> _we who follow the Impress,_

> _to be worthy of our names?_

> _At home there is green_

> _to feed the children_

> _and wise women to rule our hearts_

> _We follow the Impress_

> _in search of answers_

> _At home Furiosa has built a great city_

> _but there are truths we still do not know_

> _We go where no WarBoy has gone_

> _Defiant Furiosa leads us to freedom_

> _where will free WarBoys go?_

> _Down which road will we find our answers_

> _will we wander forever, alone?_

> _-Excerpt from “The First History Man”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I have so many Mad Max feelings right now it's not even funny.  
> I do, in fact, know how to spell Empress.  
> I don't, however, have any idea where this came from.


End file.
